


paraiso?

by 46degreesnew



Series: Jovember 2018 [3]
Category: Goyo: Ang Batang Heneral (2018), Heneral Luna (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cheesy Julian, First Date, Joven is a Hoe, M/M, Partying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 05:42:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16486919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/46degreesnew/pseuds/46degreesnew
Summary: crush pala si joven ng crush niya. surprise!





	paraiso?

Despite being in his glimmering silver button up and extra skinny jeans, Joven wasn’t in the mood to hoe around. Just like Joven, Julian wasn’t in a party mood either. The two sat side by side by the bar and watched as their best friends grinded on each other on the dance floor like there’s no tomorrow. The party was hosted by Julian’s younger brother, Goyo’s ex and Joven’s childhood best friend, Remedios, but it didn’t seem to matter since Goyo and Remi both had someone to dance with.

“’Di mo ba gagamitin ‘yang _hoe outfit_ mo?” Julian asked, giving Joven a once over from the corner of his eyes, an amused smirk on his lips.

“’La ko sa mood,” Joven grumbled under his breath, making Julian want to pinch his cheeks, but thank the deities he had self-control.

“Joven, Kuya! Sayaw tayo,” Goyo called loudly as he made his way towards them, shaking his hips like an idiot.

“Hindi na, bunso, enjoy mo na ‘yong time mo with Enteng,” Julian said, pushing Goyo back to the dance floor when the latter tried to order another glass of beer.

“Mga KJ kayo!” Goyo shouted with a pout but proceeded to dance with Enteng anyway.

Joven chuckled at their friend, shaking his head in disbelief. _100% brat siguro si Goyo._ The two watched as people got drunk off their asses and wasted their night away on the dance floor. Julian scoffed in annoyance. He really wasn’t in the mood to be hanging out at a bar. He stood up and before he walked to the exit, he turned to Joven and said, “This is cliché as flying fuck, but do you wanna get out of here?”

  

* * *

 

 

Julian didn’t have to say it twice; Joven, ~~butterflies~~ dragons in his stomach and all, grabbed his hand and led him out of the bar. They walked towards Julian’s motorbike. Julian pulled out two helmets just as Joven was going to ask if he had a helmet. Joven smiled as he put the helmet on. Julian mounted his motorbike and turned the engine on.

“Tara?” Julian asked with a smile.

“Sa’n mo naman ako dadalhin, hmm?” Joven asked as he slid in behind Julian.

“Paraiso,” Julian muttered, pulling Joven’s arms forward, making the younger’s body pressed up against his.

Joven grinned at his pathetic attempt at being poetic and wrapped his arms around his torso as he sped down the streets of Quezon City.

  

* * *

 

 

They ended up going to a 24-hour diner that looked very familiar since Remedios’ sister, Dolores was fond of watching Riverdale just to shade the characters. Joven wasn’t even surprised that they’d find a diner that looked exactly like the one in Riverdale.

They sat across each other in a booth, the soft cushion of the couch bringing comfort to Joven’s almost sore ass, sponsored by Julian’s cool but uncomfortable motorbike.

“’Kala ko ba dadalhin mo ko sa paraiso?” Joven asked with a playful smile on his lips, fingers toying with the menu he was holding, heart pounding in his chest as he could almost never predict Julian and his antics.

“Paradise is anywhere with you,” Julian answered, not looking up from the menu, a grin spreading across his lips.

“’Luh, gago, ‘nu ba ‘yon, ang cheesy,” Joven retorted in panic. _Hayop, ang galling niya magpakilig. Buwiset na mga del Pilar._

Julian suppressed a laugh, making Joven’s heart flutter. _Pogi amputa._

“What do you want?” Julian asked, looking at Joven in the eye.

“You,” Julian’s eyebrows rose in surprise. “’Di, joke, charot. Gusto ko ng chocolate milkshake.”

Julian’s grin widened. _Joven sure is something_. The older walked over to the cashier to order their food while Joven was seated there, just, panicking. _Is this a date? Ano na? May maidadagdag na ba ‘ko sa progress chart ng love life ko? My god, I’m so nervous huhu._ Julian walked back, singing along to the Jose Mari Chan song blasting through the speakers with a big smile on his lips.

“Ba’t ganyan yang ngiti mo?” Julian slid back in his seat. “May naka-promo ba? Naka-jackpot ka na naman ba ng free food? Ikaw ha. Dami mong pakulo, Mr. del Pilar,” Joven went on, narrowing his eyes at the older.

“Babe, nakainom ka ba?” Julian asked, eyes crinkling in laughter.

Joven was acting weird, but it was the good kind of weird.

 _BABE?_ Joven sat there, blinking repeatedly, the pet name playing in his head over and over and over again. The waitress came and placed their orders on the table. Joven’s mind was that one scene in SpongeBob where the little Spongebob’s were panicking because they didn’t know what his name was.

“A-anong babe? Gago ka ba? I’m no one’s babe!” Joven protested lamely. _Kinikilig talaga ako, hindi ko lang aaminin kasi pakipot ako like dat._

“Would it hurt if I asked you to be my babe?” Julian asked, wiggling his eyebrows, making the younger throw his head back in laughter.

Once Joven sobered up from his fit of adorable laughter (adorable daw sabi ni Julian sa isip niya. Whipped bitch.), he gave Julian a smile and said, “Are you for real?”

Julian gave Joven a ‘ _seriously?_ ’ look and said, “’Di ba sinabi ko sayo nung Valentine’s na crush kita? That was 10 months ago!”

“’Di ko naman inakalang seryoso ka,” Joven muttered, pouting.

“Well, I was and I still am,” Julian said, placing his clasped hands on top of the table.

“Hmp, you’re asking me if I could be your babe but you haven’t even taken me out on a date yet,” Joven retorted, picking at his fingernails.

“Ano’ng sabi mo?” Julian incredulously asked.

“Ang sabi ko, hindi mo pa ko tinetake out para magdate,” Joven repeated, rolling his eyes.

Julian sighed with a soft smile on his lips. _Jusko, nabubura lahat ng frustration ko. Ang cute mo nakakainis ka._

“Kung hindi ‘to date, ano’ng purpose ng pagdala ko sayo dito?”

_Wait, what?_

**Author's Note:**

> henl o it me again hehehe i hope you like this one !! sorry kung di ako ma-describe sa location , di kasi ako taga-QC HSHHJSHJSHJHJ but yea ayon ipagdasal niyo kaluluwa ko wala kong maisip for day 3 huhu ,, yall kno naman na !! twt is 46degreesnew
> 
> stay hydrated!
> 
> mahal ko si user vivadelpilar !!


End file.
